Bill Dewey
Bill Dewey is one of the residents of Beach City, and was the mayor of said town until Nanefua got elected for the mayor. He currently works at the Big Donut. Physical Appearance Bill Dewey has balding dark-brown hair and coral skin. He normally wears a light violet-gray coat with a beige collared shirt underneath, a dark-violet necktie tie, gray-brown pants, black socks, chocolate-brown shoes, and black shoelaces with dark-violet stripes. Personality As the mayor throughout much of his appearances, he showed a sort of stereotypical behavior to most politicians: he believes his position entitles him to certain privileges, he's overly concerned about money, he's distinguished in public but lacks confidence in private (especially when put under any pressure), etc. He believes it's his job to keep the citizens feeling calm and secure, and during a speech, knows the troubles of being Mayor since most of the problems are blamed on him. After losing his position as mayor, he shows himself to be extremely insecure without having other people to rely on him, feeling that everyone in town now hated him and believing everything truly was his fault. This was recovered though after getting his job at the Big Donut. History Season 1 Mayor Dewey was first seen driving on the boardwalk, which Steven happens to be walking on. After telling him to "go get run over somewhere else", Dewey drives to the ocean-side, where he makes a speech to the people of Beach City about the coming of summer. Unfortunately, his speech is full of double entendres, which Steven and The Mirror mock in order to make fart jokes. The audience is more entertained by Steven’s antics than the speech, leaving Dewey mildly put off. Season 5 After the Beach City Flooding, Bill Dewey was left under fire from the incident, and tried to get some help from the Crystal Gems to rebuild the town, but with no luck. When Steven Universe and Buck Dewey came to see him, he got Steven to reassure the residents everything will be fine, telling him that while one can't control everything, one can control how others feel about it, and he'll be wrecked if people found out the mayor had no clue what to do. Season 7 His worries soon came to life on him: while the Crystal Gems, Mane Six, and a few other residents were off in space, he was put under extreme fire by the locals, them blaming him for not doing much. Bill tried to reassure them that he'll find a new "donut boy", which only made it worse. In the end, he gave up his role to Nanefua Pizza. When he was found later on, he was unemployed and very depressed with himself. Steven, Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer helped him out for a bit, and later on he explained to Starlight that the whole town had out-grown him. In the end, after some consideration on Sadie and Lars, he was hired to work at the Big Donut. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Humans